Insanity
by Redmoon1997
Summary: Insanity was rather contagious. I clouds every emotion until you don't know what you are doing.  Drabble


I'm in a bad mood so I wanted to write a targedy. I don't write a lot of those. I write lots of angst but not tragedy so it's nice to do something a little different. So if you don't like yaoi or tragedies you might as well click on the back button cause this contain both of them. Also, this is written in Kaname's point of view. The end of the story, the part in italic, is Zero's point of view..

This is just a drabble. Nothing long really. Just a very short one-shot. Just wanted to let you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters and I am pretty sure you all know that so I dunno why I say this over and over again but whatever

Tittle: Insanity

* * *

I watched in horror as delicate-yet dangerous- hands pierced thru his skin. That skin that looked so delicate and strong at the same time. I gasped as I saw the hole right were his heart was suppose to be. Blood was falling everywhere and I wished I could do something to stop this. I saw as his eyes widened, the tears that he wanted to prevent from falling were trailing his cheeks in slow motion.

I saw the sick, satisfied smile of the female that made this to him. And as if ripping thru his heart wasn't enough, she had to bit down the same place I did the first time we created our bond. I can't believe that this was actually happening.

I don't know what felt worse. The feeling of his life slipping away by each second I reflect what's happening or the fact that somebody I really cared about was the one that did this. Maybe that's the problem. I cared too much for her. I couldn't deny the fact. But she mistook those feeling for something else. And that drove her to insanity.

He falls to the floor as soon as she pulls away from his neck. A tiny bit of light it's still inside those orbs I came to love so much, showing that he still had a small amount of life inside of him. I could feel his pain inside of me. The intense stinging inside of my body was too much. I knew that his pain was far more worse than the one I was feeling. Death itself was taking over his body. I could feel it.

She whipes the blood from her mouth, the sick and twisted smile was still on her face. I can't bare looking at her any more. Instead my eyes go to his bloody figure. It's ironic how he can still be so beautiful when he is only seconds away to drift away to the after life. She noticed my eyes on his and didn't like it one bit.

"He's not worth it anymore. He's as good as dead. Now we can finally be happy"I hear her say. I ignore her, taking his still warm hands into my own. His eyes locked with mine for a brief moment. He was trying to tell me something.

"I'm..sor..ry" he whispered before his eyes glazed over and lost any sign of life. I swallowed my pride and let one tear escape from my cheeks. Only one. I couldn't be weak in front of...that monster that was in her body.

"He's useless now"she muttered in my ear. That simple comment made something inside of me snap. Everything was very clear inside my mind. This woman who once had a place in my heart as my precious girl, this insane monster, killed Zero. It was as clear as that.

"How dare you!" I snapped at her. She looked absolutely shocked at my words but she shook it off.

"He's gone now. We can finally be happy" she came closer and closer to me.

"Happy"I murmured the words to myself. A hours ago I knew the meaning of the word. That warm feeling in my stomach that I felt whenever I was with Zero. Whenever I saw his amethyst eyes rolling before teasing me. When Zero accepted to be my spouse about two hours ago. But now the feeling was clouded with anger. How ironic. It seems insanity is rather contagious. Not once in my life have I felt so enraged.

I took a firm grip around her throat and squeezed it hard. She choked as she tried to get my hands off her throat.

"W-why?" she choked out.

I didn't respond. I didn't even heard her clearly. My mind was set on only one goal. My once beloved sister had to die.I did the same she did to him. I pierced my fingers thru her skin. She let out a scream at the pain.I take my hand from her disgusting body and loose my hold on her neck. Yuki was now on the floor coughing on her own blood. She was trying very hard to hold on onto her life.

I knelt in front of her and stared into her red eyes.

"You don't deserve to live in the world he lives in" I murmured.

And with that I left to walk over to my lover. She didn't deserved to be accompanied in her death. I took a hold f his body. It was now very cold. I closed his eyes and embrace him for one last time before he turned into ashes.

Time stops.

For an entire minute I don't feel a thing. Not even when she also turned into ashes, nor when the wind touched my skin. Nothing. When I finally managed to feel something it was strange. It was as if all my emotions were combining to for a single one. It was rather odd.

_"I'm..sor..ry" _the last words Zero has spoken.I didn't want Zero to leave this world with regret. I knew exactly why the level D said what he said. The fact that he didn't fulfill my wish of becoming my spouse were a burden to him during his finale seconds alive.

I look as his ashes that were gently held on my hands. "It is I who should be sorry. I should have been there for you" I know that he won't hear me but I had to get that off my chest.

"Sorry about what?"

I turned to my left. My eyes widened as I saw _him_ moving closer to me. Wasn't he...dead?

"Z-Zero?"I asked. He stared at me confused, his amethyst eyes looking to see if there was something wrong with me.

"Yeah"he told me. "Why are you looking at me as if I were a ghost?"

"You're...alright?"

"Of course I am"he placed his palm in my forehead "Are you felling okay? Yuki is helping Cross prepare dinner. I could ask her to make you some tea if you want"

My mind was processing the information. Zero was alive. The one I could've sworn that was killed by the hands of Yuki was alive. And Yuki too. Was everything I saw just a trick my mind made. It had to be. Zero was in front of me.

"I'm alright. You don't need to worry" I kissed his lips gently before wrapping my arms around his waist. "Let's go then"

"Don't you dare to tell them about our wedding yet" he warned and I chuckled. Yes. There was no doubt that this was Zero.

"Only when you are ready"I told him as we made our way to Cross' house.

Everything felt right now...

* * *

_I am now in my new home. Heaven, as most people called it. I watched from here as Kaname spoke to nobody. I knew my death would be too much for Kaname to handle. Insanity managed to get a hold of his mind._

_It really hurt to see him like this. If only I could do something about this. I know I can't and it hurts._

_"I'm sorry" I whispered once again._

_Because it's my fault that his mind created illusions of myself to soothe his pain. The burden of watching him grow more insane every day he lives will haunt me for all eternity._

_

* * *

_

FIN

Not sure what I just wrote but I think it was ok. Better than what I expected. So please tell me what you think. I think that the ending could've been better but I couldn't think of anything else. I hope you liked this very short one-shot. Click on the review button.

Love,

Redmoon1997


End file.
